


let's play

by darkswxnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, g!p Emma, swan queen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkswxnqueen/pseuds/darkswxnqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another story where Regina gives Emma a magic cock. Purely smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's play

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but... anyway, this is not the g!p the anon asked me on curiouscat but something to light up your days. Also I don't like magic cock but I had to work with it for personal reasons and the lack of time is one of them. I couldn't develop a good plot if this wasn't magic. Hope you like it and THANK YOU GABY MY SWEET BABY FOR BEING MY LOVELY BETA.

It started with a shiver just below her belly and then she felt the center of her trouser tight. Don’t look, don’t look. But couldn’t resist. Realizing the drift that had formed between her legs, Emma slid one hand to the area and traced her fingers over the fabric, feeling something definitely fit enough to fit under her palm. "So?" She heard Regina asking. The woman was just millimeters away from Emma, she could feel Regina’s breath just inches away from her lips.

"You tell me." Emma took her hand to Regina’s, intertwining their fingers as she brought it near to her no discreet pack. Placing it on her, Emma sighed down, closing her eyes to try to contain when she felt Regina’s nails travel through the fabric of her pants. "Did you like?" She heard Regina laughing softly, feeling her lips colliding with hers while she nodded. Something was beginning to burn right below her stomach and slowly she felt her wetness increase between her legs.

"Emma-" Regina dared to lower her eyes and examine better what she had provoque. My God, it looks so... She rubbed her palm over the it, feeling its entire length as she felt it grow under her hand. "I want to..." She spoke without thinking, barely noticing Emma’s hands gripping her waist tightly, keeping it stuck to her body.

Emma took her lips right next to Regina’s ear, sliding her tongue at the earlobe as she whispered. "What, Regina? What do you want?" She inveighed against Regina’s hands as it touched her with desire. "My God..." Emma was going crazy, no doubt. That was ridiculous, they didn’t need to play a game, not now, not when all Emma wanted was Regina’s lips around her-

"Emma, please, I'm salivating." And that was it, Emma couldn’t wait any longer. As soon as she heard those words, the blonde put her hands up to take her jeans off, lowering it with difficulty and freeing Regina’s hand. Allowing her a better access to Emma’s sex. When Regina was faced with the masterpiece, both sighed. Emma had asked that Regina would give her something to get things hotter and she came up with the idea of giving her a dildo. The woman agreed at the same time, she just didn’t know it would be like that. A new experience awaited her.

Following Regina’s touch, Emma looked every centimeter of the new member tied to her body. Each vein from the base to the head. Regina’s long fingers wrapped around her cock and beginning a hot massage, stretching her skin up and down, sliding the fingertips by her balls while massaging both.

"Emma..."

It was so hard to control when she felt that touch. Emma put her hands on Regina's neck curve and started a nice affection, rubbing her lips over hers time to time. "I need to feel you better, Regina." Emma whispered against her mouth. Regina knew what that meant, knew the reason for her excessive salivation was the fact that Emma's dick was so inviting, she knew that her lips would fit so well in her mounth.

Thus, Regina was placed on her knees right in front of Emma without stopping the massage, not even a second. When looking at your member more closely she could see how it was hard and pulsating, like the veins were marked throughout its length as her glans shone through the transparent liquid that slid out slowly. "All right if I-"

"Regina, for the love of-"

And then she felt Regina's lips wrapped around her like a warm, wet embrace. Her tongue touching her, shamelessly. It was inevitable that she wanted to feel that heat throughout its length and maybe that was why she had begun to enter Regina’s mouth increasingly, feeling all of her walls to touch her as her hips were moving forward. Regina alternated between movements with her hand and her hot tongue in Emma's cock, feeling her taste as she licked it.

Within seconds, Emma's hand went to Regina's hair and, without realizing it, she held firm and strong, directing it to where she most desired. The brunette let her be guided by Emma, within each trust feeling more of Emma. She took control her movements so she could take Emma's penis out of her mouth for a few seconds and then turn to her balls, sucking them alternately and feeling well defined testicles between her teeth.

Emma pulsated and grew increasingly in Regina’s palm, as if that was possible. Regina felt the fabric of her panties drench. She couldn’t resist taking a hand into the clothing and collect all the juice that was in the area, circling her clit as she sucked Emma’s balls. So good, so good. She wanted more, couldn’t bear just that and nothing else. Emma moaned loudly, shamelessly, as if to show the world that she was Regina’s and no one else, that Regina had her in such a way that no other possessed.

And Regina was hers.

Only hers.

Emma put her hands into Regina’s and when she realized that she had a hand in her panties, she saw how Regina’s longed for greater contact as much as Emma. "Come here." Emma brought her up again, involving her body and bringing it against her as she strode across the room to find the nearest wall. Emma took her lips in an intense, sensual kiss, feeling her taste in Regina’s mouth as her hips crashed in a slow, involuntary dance. "I need you," she said, handing out kisses on the woman’s lips, strolling down her chin and neck. "I need you now."

Regina moaned softly just under Emma’s ear, as if it was just for her. Realizing the sound, Emma took both hands to the side of Regina’s thighs and dragged her short nails by the area, feeling Regina shiver under her touch. Gradually she was traveling up her hands and taking with them the skirt Regina still had on, hooking her fingers on the fabric of her panties and slowly sliding down, listening to Regina’s moans more and more as the piece went down. "Come on, Emma. Don’t tease me."

She didn’t want to provoke, but wanted to enjoy every moment of the adventure they were having. She let out a low laugh and placed her hands behind Regina’s knees, steadying them and boosting the woman’s body to her torso, pressing her against the wall and make her legs get round her waist. Both heavy breaths contracted when Emma's penis touched Regina's sex in a naive gesture. They looked at each other and, with eyes locked, Emma slid her hands to Regina’s ass while she wrapped Emma's shoulders with hers.

Neither needed to talk at that moment, only feel. And that's exactly what they did. Emma brought her girlfriend’s body against her slowly, feeling all her cock slide into her and her walls involve it and clench as her cock entered centimeter by centimeter. "Jesus-" Emma breathed again when her base rested in Regina thighs.

Regina held her lower lip between her teeth, trying to control the mismatching breath as the desire for more only increased. She took both hands to Emma’s blonde hair but couldn’t keep them there, returning them to their shoulders as her muscles asked for more. "Emma, please ..." It was almost a cry. Emma immediately began to move against her and she began to go up and down against Emma's dick.

At first it was slow, almost like a good massage to anesthetize the muscles. But then everything improved. At the slightest sign, Regina felt her back to clash against the cold wall Emma pounded her one, two, three, four... thousand times, reaching the point that made her see stars. At that moment, Reina didn’t say anything, she just moaned. She was moaning disjointed words, dirty words, but what Emma liked the most was to hear her name out among Regina’s lips a deceitful and desperately way.

Fuck.

"Emma, I-" She tried to speak but she couldn’t. Not when Emma shook her ass and invested in such a way that the only thing she could do was close her eyes and feel all that was given her. Her hair fell over her eyes and lips insisted to be properly removed so that each and every moan wasn’t even interdicted. "Damn, I will not hold out for long." She could feel the shiver all over her legs. Emma also felt her muscles clench her against her as she lost that hot back-and-forth that maddened her.

It didn't take long for both to reached their peak, Regina trembled against Emma to feel her liquid drain through her legs. Trying to calm the heavy breathing, Emma kept her body pressed against Regina, hands sliding over the crumpled clothes when she trudged to put her feet on the ground. Her hands were still shaking because of the orgasm and Emma subtle kisses planted at the base of her neck to muttered something.

"What?" Regina frowned, trying to understand what Emma had said.

"I said that I love you!" And the way that Emma looked at her to say those words was enough to Regina realize that from now on there would be no more life without that woman.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a kink for comments so please, tell me if you enjoyed to read as much as I did to write.  
> Twitter and curiouscat: darkswxnqueen


End file.
